


Safe

by TiredSloth



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSloth/pseuds/TiredSloth
Summary: Quentin and David in a trial.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic I have written... please be nice? Hope you like it!

The fire was warm and crackling every so often as all the survivors sat around it. Not much was said as they were all pretty tired from surviving the day in this hell hole called the Entity. When they were not trying to survive, they were teaching each other skills to use in the trials to help the survive against a killer.

While around the campfire a small sigh escaped from Quentin’s mouth. Now he was a fairly normal average guy that only wanted to help out in any way he can. His skills were mostly in the healing when it came to helping out the group. He looked like he had been through hell and back more than normal. That was because of pulling a double trial in a row. One with the Huntress where he almost did not survive because he was protecting someone so they could get away with his health pack and heal. The second one was with Freddy. That man was the reason he was here in this hell hole, but he knew everything to get away from him. However in that trial Freddy targeted him so much that near the end of it he could not snap out of the nightmare of a dream he was having. Quentin only blankly stared at the fire as he could only remember barely getting out of there alive. Thankfully David was there to snap him out of it during the trial. It was a rough trial but they got out of the claws of the nightmare.   
Quentin blinked slowly as he heard his name being called out. It was David calling him and as usual he did not look happy as he spoke “We have ta go…Your up again…” He sounded almost fearful about it. Now David was someone that Quentin was used to working with, so he knew how David normally acts and this was new to him. David was a cocky muscle-headed jock to put it nicely. They were opposite sides of the ‘High School Social Chain’ but they got along well when they really needed to.

There was a snap in his face a couple of times. Quentin shook his head fast before speaking. “Wait….What?! Again?!” Quentin was furious honestly; he just came back with David, Meg, and Nea from the last trial. This was not fair in any way to him this is his third one in a row.

“Yah. C’mon.” David spoke as he rolled his eyes not happy about it as well. But something was off as David walked away and stretched out his shoulders and arms. David had no items on him this time. ‘Why?’ was all Quentin could wonder. He made his way over the summon area alongside Jane and Ash the two new-combers. They were joking around to keep high spirits for the group and David joined in a little bit acting happy, but Quentin was not ready for this. There he had no choice in the matter. With a final sigh Quentin got in line with the rest of them before the dark smoke slowly started to take them somewhere for their trials.

Looking around fast and carefully he saw no one near him and he ducked low as he was in the cover of the bog. ‘The boats and docks, The Hag’s place…’ He thought to himself ‘Good.’ Knowing he could hide in the tall grass and fog of the swamp easily. Shutting his eyes for a moment listening for sounds that were not of the bog. There he heard the sound of a generator being worked on. Quentin made his way over there carefully and quietly; making sure to look over his back and watch his surroundings.

There was no sign of who the killer was, but he made it to the generator and started helping out. It was Ash on the other side and he made some sort of comment or greeting to Quentin, but all he did was nod his head. He was to focused on getting out of here as fast as he could to get some sort of sleep.

A few long moments passed as they worked, and there it was the “BING!” they finished the generator. Now it was time to run and hide. As Quentin was about to run away in the opposite direction of Ash; he saw him. It was a tall male in a mechanic jumpsuit wearing the white face that had no shape to it. There he was standing holding a chief kitchen knife, and was staring off the docks at someone…But not him. This was Michael Myers one of the most ruthless and relentless killers to go up against in any trial. Quentin ducked down fast before moving to cover keeping his eyes on the killer. That is when Quentin saw it Michael had raised his knife and headed off the dock fast. His eyes widened in fear for the person that was about to get hit. There it was the scream that followed it was David; he knew that scream anywhere. Quentin’s heart raced for some reason and he ran to find him. David was being carried by Michael to a hook that was in the open for everyone to see. 

“BING!” one more generator finished “BING!” Three total now. Quentin was almost lost in thought but was snapped out of it as he heard David scream getting hooked and he was not that far now. Quentin hid close by waiting for the killer to leave, and be in the clear. He ran as fast as he could to get to David and unhooked him fast. David was heavier then most but he dealt with it, soon Quentin pointed to a direction for them to run. They ran away together and hid under the docks in a mostly safe spot. 

“What were ya thinkin’ Quentin?!” David sounded pissed off at him for some reason. Quentin started up healing David, but hearing this erked Quentin a lot more than normal. He was used to David being an ass to people but this was different.

“What was I thinking?! I was thinking to you know save your ass because you saved me a few time and let’s not forget you cannot heal yourself” He was now ranting as he was healing up David the best he could and finishing up the patch job that will due until they get back to the camp and had better medical supplies. 

“What the hell were you thi-” Quentin was suddenly stopped by David and his eyes widen. David shut him up by kissing him. Quentin did not know what to do in this moment. The thoughts of finishing what he was going to say just left his mind so suddenly. All he did to react was kiss David back with as much passion and force he felt from that kiss that came out of nowhere. After what seemed like a life time had passed they broke the kiss. Both were very red in the face; panting to catch their breathes. 

As David looked away and scratched the back of his head he spoke calmly. “Ya need ta sh’t up sometimes…I did it because he was lookin’ at ya on da docks… Before I threw a rock at him so he wouldn’t come after ya…” Hearing this made Quentin blush even more. “BING!” The fourth generator was finished one more to go. They both looked in the direction that it was finished.   
There were so many questions now flooding Quentin’s head but all he could muster out was “So…to shut me up you kissed me? Why…” Quentin was confused as to what was really going on, but deep down he felt something he had not felt in a long time. That feeling was being safe… Safe with another person. He moved closer to David “Does that mean you li-” He was shut up again by another kiss from David then pinned up against the wall that could fall apart at any given moment. However this kiss was different from their first kiss they just shared it was more tender, soft, but fuller with as much passion if not more passion.

They kept kissing like this Quentin pinned against the wall, their bodies grinding on one another, and the only reason they stopped was hearing the final “BING!” Looking at each other with the mixture of lust and love, they both suddenly realized what was going on and that love and lust turned into ‘OH SHIT’ we have to go. David spoke first “Yah I do, but we need ta run away from here…” He gave Quentin one final kiss before they started running away to an exit.   
As they got closer Jane was waving them down as Ash was opening the door. When they got there Jane spoke out of breath “Where the hell have you two been?” Her arms were crossed with that whole mom look down to a T.

“Makin’ out with my boyfriend, Quentin.” David spoke with a matter of fact tone pulling Quentin closer to him, where that goofy grin on David’s face showed. Jane’s eyes lite up like she was seeing Christmas or the fireworks on Fourth of July for the first time in her life. “Really?!!” Jane was happy about this well more ecstatic about it. Quentin pushed David away from him and rolled his eyes. “Can we focus and get the hell out of here please?” The buzzard for the exit door was going off as it slowly opened. Ash then laughed as he pointed behind them “Good old Michael is not around I almost thought he was a challenge this round, but it turns out it was just you two making out!” He laughed his words made no since to Quentin. Maybe because he was drunk already? They did not know.  
Quentin and David looked at each other before running through the open gate, and were suddenly back at the camp fire. Quentin looked at David still “So I am your boyfriend?” He smiled he was actually happy for once in this hell. 

“Yah” David smiled his dumb grin and wrapped an arm around him pulling him to the camp fire. “Now let’s rest up? Ya need it Sleepin’ Beauty.” As they walked over to the camp site and David sat down patting next to him. Quentin almost just dropped to the ground with how tired he was, but moved down slowly next him. As he got closer to David hiding himself in his arm and his side before drifting off to sleep fast. He felt a small kiss planted on the top of his head then some words that followed but all he could and will remember hearing was “I will always protect ya, Quentin.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and that it was good...?  
> I like KingSmith and I am working on another story for an OC and Frank... >.>


End file.
